Henry Flynn O'Connell
Henry Flynn O'Connell is an American Wizard with a love of adventure. Childhood He had a simple uneventful childhood in a small town in southern Arkansas. He grew up with a love of adventure films like Indiana Jones, and the Librarian series. All was normal in his life until he was out exploring the countryside. On that day he tripped and tumbled down an incline and fell towards a riverbank. Expecting to end up in the water he closed his eyes for the splash. That never came. When he opened his eyes up he found himself floating back up to the top of the hill he had fallen down. Many other odd happenings like that started to take place around him. And he kept seeing unusual critters in the woods that no one believed he really saw. That is until a tall man dressed in a way that was just, slightly o where shocked at first but then accepted it and became rather proud of it. Ilvermorny At Ilvermorny he was sorted into Thunderbird for his love of adventure. During his time there he had a special interest in creatures and magical artifacts. He made friends, didn't cause a lot of trouble and stood up to bullies. But he really just itched to get out there and explore this new found magical world he is now a part of. Adult Life After Ilvermorny he went to Arkansas State University to study No Maj Archaeology to help him learn more about magical archaeology. After graduating high in his class he then went on to work in some magical dig sights in the Middle east. While there he also helped protect several magical areas from being found out by No Maj due to the wars going on in the region. After some time he found one item that he wanted to study more and learned that someone at Harvard was an expert on so he traveled to Boston to speak to them. While there he learned of another magical artifact tied to some local cryptids and set about trying to find it as well. He met Magnolia, who now goes by Taffy, in April of 2018 while she was in Boston to learn of the magical candy making in the area. They met at a 1940’s style adventurers club. She was there for the music, he was there for the rest of the fun. They had an instant connection and started living with each other within a week and did so for four years. She was his Sweet Magnolia Blossom and he was her Cowboy. He had planned to propose on her 24th birthday in 2021 but on the ides of March he was kidnapped by a group of dark wizards also after the artifact linked to the creature he was looking for. He found the artifact but then escaped with it and has been on the run from the dark wizards since then. It took him nearly 5 years on the run to find where to take the artifact and get the dark wizards arrested. In this time he traveled the world going from place to place in an attempt to keep clear of those after him, going by the name of Chip Jones. He picked up many items and has found one that he wishes to consult his old teacher Gallo about. Having heard he now teaches at Hogwarts he’s traveling to Hogsmeade in hopes of meeting up with him. Not knowing just who all else is there from his past. Hobbies and Interests Physical Appearance Personality Skills and Abilities Possessions Relationships Friends Rumors Rumors are sourced from The Owl Post Rumour has it articles and are free to use in Roleplay. Behind the scenes